User talk:Nevermore999
=2007= Hi Hi Nevermore999 -- we are excited to have Stephanie Brown Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro 18:05, December 6, 2007‎ =2008= Hello, hope you don't mind my contribution Hello, K9feline here. Love your Wikia. I hope you don't mind my adding a Chronology page. I just thought your Wikia could use it. This will probably be my last contribuiton to this site since I'm by no means a Spoiler expert. Many years ago I came to the same conclusion you did about Batman, namely that he's a dick. As a result, I never got into any of his series or spin-offs. Still, I always liked Stephanie from what little I saw of her in Young Justice, and as a huge JLI fanatic who enthusiastically bought each issue when it first came out (yes, I'm that old), I can fully emphasize with anyone who feels their favorite character has been horribly and "permanently" screwed over by DC's modern management. I'm happy for you and the exciting news of Spoiler's imminent comeback. Btw, according to a site called the DCUguide, there's couple of Spoiler apperances you've left out. They are Robin #s 50 & 125. You might want to look into that. I also know of one other appearance, YJ # 49. It's very brief, part of a two page spread of heroes, but it qualifies. Wishing you all the best, K9feline 01:25, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ---- Are you kidding? Of course I don't mind your contribution! If you ever feel the need to make another one, feel free! And thanks for the heads up about the issues. I can't believe I missed #125 an 50, considering I own them. I did actually know of YJ #49, but I didn't include since I thought of it as a cameo, but at your suggestion, I will. Also, thank you for the kind words. I love JLI too. Yours, Nevermore Hello, again Just dropped by to let you know I updated the "Chronology" page (my only child on this wikia) to includethe issues you added and to make a humble request to reinstate my quote on Bill Willingham in the Chronology section. Since by your own account, you didn't become a Spoiler fan untill sometime after her death, you might not be aware of the circumstances behind that quote. If you are, skip the following paragraph. With the conclusion of the even-worse-than-War-Games saga of War Crimes released, reader outrage reached an all-time high. Its author, Bill Willingham, made a snotty defense where he declared in part, "while we writers hope readers like our stories, hating them is almost as good." In other words, any publicity is good publicity. On the whole, while there are limits, wikias do not have to be as objective and unbiased as wikipedia. Take a look at this hilarious entry on Dan DiDio in the Transformers Wikia, one of the least reverent wikias out there: http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Dan_DiDio. In comparison, my "nickname quote" was fairly mild. It wasn't a direct insult and it was based on something that crumb actually said. It also gives readers unaware of Willingham's Spoilage a heads up on what to expect from his work. Still, don't feel like you have to include the quote just because I'm requesting it. This is your wikia, you've designed it almost entirely by yourself. I just added one page to it. If you still feel that quote might cause too much trouble, then don't include it. On this site, you're the boss. K9feline 01:14, 22 April 2008 (UTC) -- Oh, of course! I didn't realize the context behind it. (Actually, I do remember him saying that now, but forgot..) I think I was being paranoid, so feel free, if you edit again, to say anything you want. I'll change the Willingham quote back.(God, that guy is a jerk to comics fans in general. I remember when he berated some guys for crying over Stephanie's death because it wasn't manly or something. Hey, Bill, 21st century over here? People of any gender are allowed to cry over anything they want.) Once again, thank you so much for contributing. -Nevermore Spoiler Videos Hi there nevermore999, I just wanted to say that I'm not sure if we needed permission to change things on your wiki, guess that I thought it was more like wikipedia. Hopefully you didn't mind me adding my videos from StephsVoice (though I wish I had figured out how to add the picture next to the link). This is a fantastic site. Spoiler is the kind of hero that everyone can be. StephsVoice --- No problem! This wiki is for every one to contribute to. And I'll add some pictures next to the link if you want. -Nev --- Okay, I added pics and linked things up in the proper format. I also added a couple videos your friends did (Sandalwood and True Tribute to Stephanie Brown) I gotta say, I really love that costume you made for your vids. Great work! -Nev =2009= Scans Robin and information. Hello Nevermore999. I apologize first to have created a topic about nothing about images, but as I had sent a long mail, I thought, I'll try. thank you for the information and I know a little operation of Wiki, I know where to go now. As I said before, I kept the pages of stories Spoiler Site EvenRobins and I tried to contact them but without success, so if you wish, I can send them by mail for security reasons. I have a friend in France who sent me the comics scanned in excellent condition on the series Robin (from # 1 to # 159). Would you like to have some scans to get an overview? This could be useful for scans that are missing in most numbers. Sincerely. Tony Daniel on Spoiler Tony Daniel said in the comment section on his blog that Spoiler was originally suppose to be in Battle For The Cowl but editors took her out because they did not want to step on what Fabian was doing in Gotham Gazette. Tony says that he really likes Spoiler. You can find this in the comment section under Batman 688 cover. Tony's blog address in tonydaniel.blogspot.com.--Beam77 16:08, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks!-Nev Heyy Nev, just added that Miller/Batgirl interview on said page, hope thats cool... Golden_Tuna Of course it is! I need all the help I can get. Thanks! An idea for the chronology page I updated the chronology page today. Now that Steph has her own regular series, I have an idea how to list these issues. At each week a new issue of Batgirl comes out featuring Steph, list that issue and add a ()s, (and counting...) to indicate that of course the series is stil going on. For example, this month I listed it as: Batgirl # 1 (and counting...) Next month it will be: Batgirl #s 1,2 (and counting...) The month after that: Batgirl #s 1-3 (and counting...) The month after that: Batgirl #s 1-4 (and counting...) And so on. Then you could list any guest appearance in another series below the Batgirl entry. For example: Batgirl #s 1-500 (and counting...) Supergirl # 600 And you keep on doing this untill the first time a major Bat crossover uses the Batgirl comic as part of the crossover (we all know its inevitable). Than list every issue of that crossover featuring Steph the way we always do. After the crossover is finished the (and counting...) part is resumed. For example, let's say the first time that happens is with Batgirl # 8 (since Miller claims he has plans up to # 7 right now). The Chronology page would look something like this: Batgirl #s 1-7 Supergirl # whatever A. Batman's Being A Dick Again # Batman # infinity # Detective Comics # infinity squared # Red Robin # 3 (last issue) # Batgirl # 8 Batgirl # 9 (and counting...) I hope this idea meets with your approval. Good luck on this series. K9feline 00:34, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ---- That's a great idea and whole-heartedly approved! Thanks! -Nev Batgirl (third series) It is my sad duty to inform you, that this is actually the third Batgirl series, that is, the third comic book series with Batgirl in the title. The first was the justly long running, unjustly cancelled series starring Cassandra Cain. The second was Adam Beechen's mini-series (which, judging by its sales, would've lasted the same length of time if it'd been intended to be a regular series). I know, like any sane individual with good taste, you wouldn't want to acknowledge Beechan's series, but the fact remains it exists as the second Batgirl series. Imagine if you will, some time in the future, a naive newcomer came across your site, read it, then thought, "Hey, this Stephanie Brown Batgirl sounds cool! I must collect every back issue of her series!" He/she then calls up the local comics shop and asks for Batgirl # 1. "Okay," says the clerk, "which series?" "The second one," the naive newcomer replies, relying on your wiki. Then the issue comes the newcomer, and it's the unmitigated horror of walls of text explaining how Slade's OOC drug turned Cass evil! It would scar that poor newcomer for life! Just a suggestion. K9feline 15:12, 26 August 2009 (UTC) -Oops! I forgot about Beechen's series. (I suppose my efforts to expunge it from my memory worked.) Thanks for the heads up, I've changed everything to Batgirl (third series) now. -Nev Hey nevermore i just made a Tim Drake Wikia and i wanted to see if you wanted to help or add anything on about steph and i loved the super steph series thank you for posting it! PS. Could you email me at bunsnoble19@rocketmail.com i just wanted to talk about steph Hey, Nev, a couple of questions re: chronology Today I was looking at your most recent updates when I noticed on the Allies page (for the first time, to my chagrin) that Steph had been in Wonder Woman # 175. I'd never noticed that before, and I shamefacedly put it on the Chronology page for the first time today. But this raises a couple of questions on one issue that I still don't have on the Chronology page and one that I do. I have two basic, simple criteria for a Steph appearance to qualify on the Chronology page. It must 1)be part of an actual story in which she is physically present in that story, and 2)take place within the contemporary DCU. There are 2 Steph appearances that I've been aware of for some time that I've never included in the Chronology page and never will because they don't meet one or the other criteria: 52 (which isn't an actual story, but a general history of the DCU that briefly features Steph's image) and Solo (while it's a great story, it's not a part of actual DCU continuity, and thus wouldn't fit in a Chronology page). Now for my questions. One appearance that's not in the Chronology page is DCU Holiday Bash III. Is Steph physically present in a story in that issue, and if so, does it fit DC's continuity? I think a story in there would qualify unless it was way off (like making Steph the mother of Dick Grayson or something). The issue that's currently on the Chronology page, but I have my doubts on it, is JLA: Welcome to the Working Week. I've never read it, but I know what the basic plot is (average Joe sneaks around the JLA Moon Watchtower, observing the members) and it doesn't sound like the sort of story Steph would be in. Is she physically present, or is it just an image of her? If you're uncertain of the answers, I'd reccomend looking at the Steph cameoes in JLA: World Without Grownups # 1 and Young Justice # 49 since they fullfil the barest criteria of being included in the Chronology page. They are both stories set in the contemporary DCU where Steph is physically present, even if it's just one mute panel (which is what her appearance in Wonder Woman # 175 sounds like). Thanks for all your hard work and support, and your encouragement in keeping the Chronology page up here. K9feline2 00:18, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ---- Actually, I really have NO idea if they qualify since I don't own either of those. I only know that she was supposed to be part of them thanks to the Comic Book DB which lists her as appearing in them- so I have no idea if she's physically present or if it's in continuity. I would assume she is, and someday I'm going to get both of those issues and check it. And yeah, she is just present for one mute panel in WW #175 - and so is every other female super and they all get namechecked- there's a part where Black Canary's all "Woo, we have help" and the narration is like "Spoiler. Jade" and there's Steph smiling and standing next to Jade (and how BC and Jade are buddies I have no idea). Anyway, I'll probably order these issues for Christmas or something, and I'll let you know if it fits the c get criteria when i get them. -Nev =2010= On crossovers and how they affect Batgirl and the Chronology Page Well, looks like we have to have this little discussion a lot sooner than expected since this Batgirl series' first crossover evidently starts just two days from now. To my mind, there are 4 basic types of crossovers (x-overs) in comics: #The x-over mini-series #The Annuals/Special x-over #The Batfamily x-over #The two titles x-over I'd like to discuss each in turn with you on how I should try to list these on the Chronology page. If you like, the only the only one that really needs to be addressed right away is the last one on the list, the rest could be shelved untill they actually turn up. 1. The x-over mini-series Started in 1985 with Crisis On Infinite Earths, this is the sort of x-over most fans mean when they refer to "big events". A mini-series that hypes that it "will change the DCUniverse Forever" and where various monthly titles will have tie-ins with the mini-series' logo on the cover. While the mini's actual impact on the DCU as a whole might (or might not) be huge, it's impact on the monthly titles will usually be fairly minimal. In the tie-in issues, the regular characters of the monthly will stop, look up, and say, "Gasp! Look at the Big Event going on that is Changing Our Universe Forever!" Then after the x-over mini is finished, everybody goes back to their regular monthly schedule. While a reader might need to buy every issue of the x-over mini to understand how it's affecting the books they regularly buy (which is why this stuff always sells well, no matter how good or bad it actually is), they do not have to buy every single tie-in. For the most part, the tie-ins are not really part of the story, they just show how the regular characters are affected by the story. As a result, for the most part, I have not made note of these minis on the Chronology page. For example, I know that one early Robin issue Steph appears in is a The Final Night tie-in, but I haven't made note of it on the page (even though TFN is one of my favorites of this type) because it wasn't really a part of the TFN story, it just showed how TFN affected the characters in Robin (like Steph). That may change however. The one exception that I've included is Joker: Last Laugh. One reason is that it's hard not to think of it as a Batfamily x-over even though other non-Batfamily issues tied in with it. But another more important reason is that Steph actually appeared in a couple of J:LL issues. Now that she's the star of her own solo series (instead of being the supporting character of somebody else's solo series), this is likely to happen more often. What I'm thinking is that the next time there's a x-over mini, to make note of it in boldface ''only'' if she appears in at least one issue of it and in at least one other monthly tie-in (whether it's her own monthly or not). If she appears in an issue or two of the mini, but in none of the tie-ins, then that mini will be listed in the Chronology Page, but without any capital letter boldface to highlight it. If she's in a tie-in or two, or even if her own series has a tie-in, but she doesn't appear in the actual mini, those appearances would be listed but with no special note indicating it's part of a x-over Steph has very little to do with anyway. Again there's no rush in deciding on this untill the next x-over mini actually turns up. 2. The Annuals/Special x-over In this type of x-over, there may be a x-over mini, but all the tie-ins are either in the Annuals, or in one-shot specials. I've always felt this is the least important type of x-over. Unless this x-over has a major impact on the regular monthly you're following, you can just skip the whole thing and not miss anything really important. Like above, I think this should be noted in boldface only if Steph is in at least one issue of the x-over mini and if she's in at least one tie-in special. Again, no rush on deciding this untill we come to it. 3. The Batfamily x-over TV Tropes wiki has an entry for what this is, and the Batfamily is even the Trope Namer. Not much to discuss here. Since Steph has always been first and foremost a member of the Batfamily (which has only been reinforced now that she's Batgirl) I've always considered this to be of primary importance in being listed in boldface anytime Steph turned up in one, and I shall continue, unless for some reason you disagree. 4. The two titles x-over Oh, the irony. This is supposedly the least important type of x-over and yet it has the biggest impact on monthly titles. This is where two different, regular monthly titles share a multipart story that doesn't tie-in to any other title outside these two titles. Unlike any other x-over, you absolutely have to buy every single issue of this x-over or you're just not getting the full story. When I was a kid, there was this type of x-over that went on between Justice League International and Suicide Squad. If you only bought the JLI, and didn't buy the Suicide Squad issue it x-overed with, you were leff dangling with the JLI about to confront the SS with little clue afterwards of how it turned out. And it's just this type of story that's this Batgirl's first x-over. And the first part's coming out the day after tomorrow. Originally I was going to discuss how it should be named if there's no title for the whole thing (which often happens in this type of x-over), but it appears there's no need. Judging by Previews of Red Robin # 9 ("Collision Part 1 of 4") and the April solicits of RR # 11 ("Collision concludes" even though it's only three issues away), the whole thing is titled "Collision", with the Batgirl issue being Part 2. Now as to how it will be listed on the Chronology Page. I will buy Red Robin # 9 Wednsday and see if Steph is in it (thanks to Battle For the Cowl we know there's a chance she won't be). If she isn't, I of course won't bother listing it, since the Chronology Page has always listed only those issues of a x-over Steph was actually in. If she's in it, I'll list it this way: A. Collision #Red Robin # 9 I will list it at the bottom of course, and it will stay there even after Batgirl # 7 comes out, since it's obvious this x-over takes place after Batgirl's three-parter wraps up. Once this x-over's finished, it'll look something like this on the Chronology Page: A. Collision #Red Robin #s 9-11 #Batgirl # 8 I know it might seem unfair to give Red Robin preponderance, but that's kind of the way I've set up the Chronology Page. In my first sentance of that page I wrote that it's a "rough" rather than percise chronology. What this means for x-overs is that I've always listed the issues of a x-over Steph's in by title followed by the issues of that title Steph's in. This just made it easier for me than to try to pinpoint the exact order these issues came out. In this case, I already know that Red Robin # 9 comes first, and with three issues to Batgirl's one he already has that preponderance anyway. But say the word if you'd prefer Batgirl # 8 to be listed first, and I'll do it (but not till Batgirl # 8 comes out). I apologize for the extreme length of this post, Any awkwardness in how I've stated this can be blamed on the fact I had to make this post over a month sooner than I expected to.K9feline2 00:33, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Update: Red Robin # 9 came out today and Steph is in it (but just on the last page. Figures.) I have listed it as I described above. If you want it listed differently, please let me know. :) K9feline2 23:05, February 3, 2010 (UTC) That all seems like a fine idea to me. Thanks for thinking it out so much! -Nev Hello Hey, it's Comicnerdy. I stumbled upon your Stephanie Brown Wikia sometime ago and just had to join! Thanks to this site, I've learned things about Stephanie that I've never even known before! So, you are an absolute genius for making it! I am another Stephanie Brown nut, but I prefer Tim Drake. Anyways, hoping to make myself at home here! Nevermore999: Glad to have you! And thank you! With your permission I'd like to update a couple of sections in the Chronology page, specifically the Return and Back To The Fold sections. It's been well over a year since Steph's return and nearly a year since Robin was cancelled. I think they should now have more of a hindsight perspective. Otherwise it's sort of like having the Stephanie as Robin section read, "And now Steph has become the first ever canonical Robin! How long will this last? We shall see!' You get the idea. Mainly I'd like to write on how those final Robin issues felt like a detour through mostly bad road, only to end up leading to something really awesome, namely Steph's own series. On a related note, while looking at your latest changes, I noticed your Stephanie's Looks page needs a little updating. You talk about Robin's final artist as if the Robin series was still ongoing. Since that page is primarily your opinion piece, I feel it'd be inappropriate for me to update it. Keep up the great work! :) K9feline2 19:50, February 15, 2010 (UTC) 19:43, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Go Ahead! Of course you can feel free to change anything you can. And thanks fir the reminder about the art section. There's a lot of stuff I need to update on the wiki- college is seriously cutting into my fannishness! Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:06, June 3, 2010 (UTC) About writing the summaries... Hey Caitlin! Thought I'd drop by and ask my first question about this co-running, haha! Would you like me to start writing the summaries at #13 of'' Batgirl'' or #14? I am unsure if this is a silly question but I thought I'd ask, just in case! =2012= Categories Most of the articles here seem uncategorized, was a lot of this copied from some other wiki? Or is it organized via list? I would like to implement categories if you can give some guidelines as to how it might be preferred. +Y 06:50, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I have no idea if this will notify you or not, but I thought I'd drop a line. Ibmiller (talk) 19:08, October 10, 2014 (UTC)